Just an ordinary day
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: Murder of a bigwig: Bertram and the media are all over this case. Hightower wants it to be solved as soon as possible, which means: undercover agents to the scene of the crime. Guess who she chose? Jisbon, Rated T for language or violence, set somewhere in Season 3, UNDERCOVER FIC. Dominique-like, so weird. Will have four chapters eventually, and Jisbon will hook up. Believe me.
1. Day 0

**A/N: SO! This is the second chapter I update today, only not from the same story.  
**

**This story just came to my mind. I'm sure many people made an undercover story, if only in their heads, but I'm going to give it a shot too. **

**I actually wrote most of the story already, so I _can_ upload a chapter everyday, but I have to see how people like this and if you want me to continue this :D. This story has four chapters, and is in Dominique-style, so really weird at moments :D.  
**

**For people that just started reading my stories: I have this distinctive way of writing. It's very weird in my opinion, but it'll do. So if you don't like what words I use because it are the easy versions, that's probably because I'm not a Native Speaker :D. But I'm trying, you can't blame me for not growing up with the language :D.  
**

**Oh, and this chapter is set somewhere in Season 3. Seeing as Hightower is still in it, not in the Season 3 Finale, obviously. The Season 4 Finale left some heavy scars on my heart, and I just can't cope with including the hug and the 'love you' thing and the holding hands thing and Lorelei and ARGH! It just hurts, okay, so that's why I decided to have this take place in Season 3 :D.  
**

**Disclaimer: Hmm... Nope, it was just a dream. Nothing is mine.**

* * *

Just an ordinary day.

An ordinary day at the ordinary CBI Head Quarters, with the same ordinary people as every other day. Boring.

Lisbon sighed. There were days were she didn't even had time to sleep and eat, but this was not that kind of day. They'd just closed a case, and Lisbon had to fill in paperwork. Nothing special, just the ordinary "Save-Jane-or-else-Hightower-will-kick-his-butt-out-of-here" stuff.

Today, Jane had pissed of their murder suspect, and he tried to sue Jane. She had to convince the DA's office that Jane wasn't the suspect in this case. Sometimes, she just wished that Jane never began working with them. It would make her job a hell of a lot easier.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Boss, we have a new case." Van Pelt walked into Lisbon's office. Lisbon almost literally jumped in the air. Finally!

"What've we got?" Lisbon exclaimed while running into the bullpen, finding Cho and Rigsby at their desks and Jane in his couch.

"Relax, my dear Lisbon, no reason to hurry..." Jane murmured. Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Rigs?" Lisbon asked, and turned over to face Rigsby. To her surprise, he was smiling.

"What are you laughing about?" Lisbon asked, and frowned. Rigsby coughed.

"Nothing..."

"Okay... Grace?" Lisbon said, and faced Van Pelt again.

"Boss, I know you're not going to like this..." she said, which made Lisbon frown even more. What was going on?  
"Just say it!" Lisbon snapped.

"Sorry! Okay, the Sac PD found a dead body on the beach. Witnesses say it's Joseph Graham, owner of the Crown Beauty and Wellness Resort in Florida, which the coroner confirmed. Bertram wants this case to be finished as soon as possible, since the media is all over this one."

"So what's the reason I should be disliking this?"

"She's not finished. Hightower wants us to close this case too, so she arranged an undercover mission for two of our people to find out if someone from inside knows something," Rigsby completed.

"Okay, so, you and Van Pelt go?" Lisbon asked, still not sure where this was going. Her team was a little vague sometimes.

"Um... Right, so, that's the problem... Hightower looked at the case and suspects that it's been an inside job. There are a lot of jealous people that would want the man dead. So she wants you and Jane to go undercover as a married couple." Lisbon's jaw almost hit the floor.

"What?" Lisbon exclaimed, and immediately left the bullpen and sprinted to Hightower's office.

"What is this? With all respect, but... Have you gone insane? Me and Jane as a married couple?" Lisbon yelled. Hightower remained calm, as always, and dropped her pen.

"I don't see the problem, Agent Lisbon." Hightower sighed, and the rest of Lisbon's team entered the room.

"No, Lisbon, I don't see it either!" Jane smiled. Dammit! This was not good!

"Shut up, Jane! Seriously? What were you thinking?" Lisbon kept on yelling, until Cho grabbed Lisbon's arm and dragged her out of Hightower's office.

"Boss, you can't change it. So better go with it, or quit." Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to my office." Lisbon muttered, and walked away. Why did Hightower do this? She knew Lisbon had a slight thing for Jane, and now that they were going undercover as married, this could turn out badly, for both of them.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Lisbon? Lisbon, can I come in?" Jane knocked on Lisbon's office door. Though the door was open, Jane didn't dare to come in without permission, he was too much fond of his life to do so. He knocked again, but no response.

"Lisbon?" He opened the door, to find Lisbon lying on her couch.

"Go away..." Lisbon murmured, but Jane didn't wanted to. He wanted to know what was wrong with Lisbon. Not that he didn't know, it was pretty clear. Lisbon was always kind of predictable.

She had a thing for him, he knew that from the moment they grew closer to each other. But that thing only became bigger and bigger with the years, but Lisbon turned around it for years. It quickly became the elephant in the room. Until she was so confused by it that she was afraid an undercover mission as a married couple would ruin their friendship, and both their jobs. Her job was everything to her, he knew that. Maybe it would turn out to something they both deeply wanted, but what just couldn't possibly happen.

"Lisbon, I just want to talk..." Jane whispered. Lisbon sighed, and waved with her hand.

"Come on in..." Lisbon murmured again. Jane walked into her office, and closed the door behind him. He approached Lisbon and knelt next to the couch.

"Lisbon, what's the problem?" Lisbon opened her eyes, just to roll them.

"You."

"Okay, that's not really descriptive," Jane protested. Lisbon grinned a small grin.

But she didn't say anything more, just looked into his eyes, her facial expression softening as she did.

"Please, no funny stuff, okay?" she silently asked, and he nodded.  
"I'll try."

"And no unneeded touching, frankly, do not even touch me at all. No terms of endearment. Nothing. It's still work," she said, and he nodded with everything she said. She knew it was a lost case with Jane, he wouldn't listen to her, but she sure hoped he did now.

She sat up straight.

"You're going to make these days hell for me, aren't you?" she asked. Jane slowly nodded, a small, evil smile on his lips. She groaned, and fell back into the couch again.

"Pick me up at eight tomorrow morning, I'll make sure to be ready," she said, and Jane smiled. Ready for what?

He got up, and left her office. He was up to no good, and he knew that Lisbon knew he was.

He just hoped she wouldn't make a fuss when he was busy succeeding his plans.

* * *

**A/N: So? What do you think? I may have made up a resort... I don't know about these things okay, I don't know what kind of hotels and all are in Florida, so cut me some slack! I have never been to the US, so don't blame me :D.  
**

**Like I said, I'm not really sure about this one. Despite me liking to write it, that doesn't say something about _you_ liking to _read_ it.  
**

**So, let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!  
**


	2. Day 1

**A/N: Thanks for the massive support on the first chapter! I was really not sure if I needed to continue it, but looks like you want it :D.**

**I already told you, this story is completely in Dominique-style, so really, totally weird! And I already told you that I may have made up a resort, but I didn't want that copyright infringement and I wanted the resort to be just perfect for my story and all. And like the previous chapter: I may have used a lot of imagination with the resort and how it is looking and all :D.**

**There is just a low amount of fluff in this chapter, I'm working toward it though. Next chapter will be full of it :D.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**Day 1**

Lisbon had been standing in front her of her closet for the past hour now. She just couldn't decide what clothes to pack: she wouldn't be needing that much if they were in a wellness resort the entire day, but maybe Jane had planned to go to a restaurant in the evenings, so she would have to pack at least a few clothes. Nothing too fancy, but nothing too dull either. She didn't like to dress up like Barbie, especially not for Jane, but she didn't want to attend dinners in a plain simple jeans.

She finally chose a dark green dress, not too flimsy but also stylish. She'd bought it when she was out shopping with Van Pelt, but didn't recall why exactly.

Accompanying the dress, she also packed a comfortable sweatpants and casual tank top. A few more jeans, just in case.

Three knocks on her front door pulled her out of her packing ritual, and she reluctantly went to open the door. When she did, the smug smile of Mister Annoyance made her groan.

"Good morning, star shine! Ready?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"I was just busy with packing my clothes when you came," she said, and he nodded, walking into her apartment without invitation.

"There's no need for much clothes, Lisbon," he said.

"Let me guess: you just packed one three-piece-suit, foreseeing how we are going to spend the whole time in towels?"

Jane shook his head.

"You could never have been more wrong," he said, and then, Lisbon's eyes fell down on Jane's actual attire. He wasn't wearing his usual suit, he had only a normal T-shirt and jeans on. Lisbon looked at him, clearly surprised.

"Don't worry, I have packed a suit. I couldn't go with you to a restaurant in these clothes while this beautiful woman here is dresses in a dark-green dress made of silk," he said, and she frowned.  
"How did you know-"

"I'm a mentalist, Lisbon. Now, let me help you with your clothes." With that, he walked upstairs. Lisbon quickly tried to remember if she had put her underwear in the bottom of her suitcase, and she let out a sigh of relief when she realized she did.

She followed him upstairs, and when she entered her bedroom, he was standing in front of her closet, holding two dresses in his hands.  
"Jane, what the hell are you-"

"Hush, Lisbon. I'm helping you with your clothes," he said, and she just sighed and rolled her eyes.

This better be relaxing, or she swore to God, she was going to kill Jane and Hightower if it wasn't.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Did _you_ make the reservation?" Lisbon asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Why Lisbon, I'm offended. I don't see a reason why I wouldn't have made the reservation. Poor Madeleine doesn't have enough money for this, the CBI didn't want to pay for it, so I was the one."

She sighed.

He picked up her suitcase and walked over to the desk where he could get the key to their room. She followed him.

"Hello Sir, welcome at the Crown Beauty and Wellness Resort!" a young girl exclaimed enthusiastically. Jane's usual smile only grew wider at her enthusiasm in her job.

"I've made a reservation for me and my lovely wife here."

The girl smiled when she saw Lisbon.

"What is your name, Sir?" the young girl asked.  
"Daniel Rosenfield," he said. She typed in a few things, than begin frantically running around to grab the keys and the maps and everything that was necessary to give the couple.

She returned within a minute, and gave the keys to Jane.

"Here you go, Sir. Your room is at the top floor, at the end of the hall. We from the Crown wish you a happy stay!" the girl told them, and Jane flashed her his 1000-watt smile, before looking at Lisbon.

"That's no problem at all, thank you," he said, and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

As they stepped into the elevator, she stared at him. He only smiled.  
"Why are you looking at me like that, my dear?" he asked.

"The top floor? In most hotels, the best rooms are on the top floor," she said, and his smile grew only wider.  
"Then I hope I can please you with the room," he said, and before she could ask what he meant, the elevator door opened again. They were on the top floor now. The decorations in this hall looked different from the ones in the Main Hall.

In the Main Hall, from where you could go to every part of the resort, the decorations looked plain, modern, white. It looked clean, pure, hygienic.

This hall looked expensive, luxurious.

Jane had meanwhile walked down the hall, and she hastily followed. When he opened the door, Lisbon almost dropped her suitcase in surprise.  
"Oh my... God, Jane, this is... beautiful," she said, as she walked around the room.

When you opened the door, you went straight into the living part of the room. A big, black sofa was standing there, a plasma screen standing at the other side of it.

The kitchen was supplied with the world's most expensive machines ever made. There was a big, glass stair in the middle of the room, probably leading to the bedroom and bathroom.

Jane was looking at her all the time, and when she looked at him, he smiled.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, and laughed at the sight.

"Really, this is... this is perfect," she whispered, and he nodded. He took her suitcase, and went to place them somewhere else. She rolled her eyes at how courteous he was all of a sudden.

She walked upstairs, again surprised at the beauty of this room.

This wasn't a child friendly room, since floor where the bedroom and bathroom were located was not secured by high bars. In the middle of the bedroom was a big, king-sized bed standing. Misty glass separated the bedroom from the bathroom.

"Shall we explore the resort, Lisbon?" he asked from downstairs.  
She walked back to the living room.

" Sure."

-YulianaHenderson-

"And here's the sauna. We could stop by there tomorrow, honey," Jane said, excitingly. Lisbon shot him an angry look.  
"No terms of endearment, Jane," she quietly hissed. He sighed.

"Will people believe that we're married if we don't touch," he whispered. She sighed, and grabbed his arm.

It felt like a bolt of electricity went through both of them, and were to pull back when they found they couldn't. They looked into each other's eyes.  
"Well, that was weird," Jane said, and Lisbon awkwardly smiled.

"But a sauna tomorrow?" he asked, trying to move the subject. She nodded, and they awkwardly continued their way through the resort.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Jane, leave me alone, I'm getting dressed," Lisbon exclaimed, and Jane raised his arms in defense.  
"I only needed to get a vest, Your Highness. I'm sorry for trying to dress properly," he said, and she rolled her eyes.  
"Well, _you're_ dragging me with you to the restaurant, I won't go there on my own volition."

"Yet you were pretty happy to go there when you saw the restaurant."

"Patrick Jane, just leave this damn room so that I can get changed," she exclaimed. He laughed, and left the room.

He looked around the apartment when he got back in the living room. It indeed was a beautiful apartment. The sun began to fall, and it was shining perfectly into the living room. He quickly walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall next to the door.

He froze suddenly. Why was he even caring about how he looked like? He was only going to dine with Lisbon, for Christ's sake. The woman he knew for over seven years. Whom he shared everything with, who was his best friend.

He sighed, and quickly looked at himself again, when he saw in the mirror Lisbon descending the stairs.

His heart flew to the moon and back. There she was, dressed in not the green dress she had picked, but the red dress _he_ had picked for her. From what he could see, she wasn't wearing any make-up.

She had decided to wear four inch heels. He didn't even know she had them.

She smiled at him, and his mouth went instantly dry.

"Cat got your tongue?" she teased, and he smiled.

"I don't have a cat, Lisbon, you know that."

She rolled her eyes, but let it rest at that.

"How do I look?" she asked, and turned around to give him a good look at her full appearance.

Her dress ended just above her knees. It wasn't low cut at her breasts, but it was a bit tight and therefore hugged them perfectly. A small ribbon was bound around her just below her bosom, which made her look really slender – which she already was, of course – and the rest of the dress hung wider from her body.

He nodded.

"Amazing," he said, and she smiled.

"What about me?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"I think I've seen that three-piece-suit a billion times."

"True, but don't I look good in it?" She looked up and down to scan _his_ appearance.  
When at work, he always wore his suits casually: no ties, always loosening the upper two buttons on his shirt, sometimes losing the jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

But now, he had buttoned up his shirt up to his neck, a tie around it as well. She had to admit: it looked kind of strange on Jane.

But he looked like he came out of a magazine for three-piece-suits; really handsome.

She nodded in approval.

"It'll do. It's too late anyway to get you in something different," she teased, and he gasped.  
"Woman, you'd better watch your mouth or I'll abort this mission," he said, and she rolled her eyes again.

She found she did that quite a lot in Jane's presence: rolling her eyes. But how could she not? The man was an idiot at moments.

He offered her his arm, and arm in arm, they left the hotel room for the restaurant.

-YulianaHenderson-

They had gotten the best places in the restaurant: they had a beautiful view over the city.

Lisbon assumed Jane either bribed the waitress of flashed her his 1000-watt smile nobody could deny.

They had been talking about normal stuff the first few minutes, but when the food arrived, they both fell silent. They just reveled in each other's company.

"So, Lisbon, how are you and Walter?" Jane suddenly asked, and Lisbon almost choked on her food. She looked at him when the food disappeared from her throat, and sighed.  
"He's... out of the country, like always. I... am planning on breaking up with him when he comes back."

Did she see relief in his eyes?  
"That's great- I mean, I'm sorry for you, Lisbon. I know how much he meant to you," he said. She shook his head.

"Don't be stupid. You don't like him, and you didn't think he had a good influence on me."  
"That's right."

Lisbon couldn't help a small smile appearing on her lips.

"That was pretty straight forward. What happened? Are you jealous?" she teased. He huffed.  
"Me? Jealous? Of Walter? No way, Lisbon," he said. An evil smile appeared on her lips.

"Patrick Jane, you're jealous of Walter," she said, and he put down his fork.

"And what if I am?" he asked, and she shrugged.  
"Nothing. I just think it's sweet."

"Why is that sweet?"

"That you think that I think that Walter is better than you."

"I don't think that-"

"Jane. I know when you're lying," she said, and he smiled faintly.

"Because I taught you?"  
"No, because you're an idiot," she stated, matter-of-factly.

And with that, they continued their dinner. In silence, of course.

-YulianaHenderson-

"So... How are we going to do this?" Jane asked, as they stood, clad in their pajamas, in front of the bed.

"You take the couch, I take the bed?" Lisbon asked.

"Oh, no Lisbon. We'll sleep together in this bed. It's big enough," he said, and she groaned.

"Okay, but no funny stuff."

Jane nodded.

"No funny stuff, got it," he said, and dove into the bed. She rolled her eyes, but joined him.

She pulled the covers up to her nose. The bed was pretty comfortable and warm. She felt instantly tired, ready to sleep for days. She didn't know from what she was tired, actually.

Within a few minutes, she heard Jane's breath going softer and regular. She turned her head to look at him.

He looked so sweet and peaceful when he was sleeping. The faint worry lines between his eyebrows were gone and his lips were curved in a little smile.

She scooped a bit closer, just a bit, and brushed a curl out of his face.

She scooped back to her part of the bed, sighed, and closed her eyes. This was going to be a long case.

* * *

**A/N: I needed to mention Mashburn, sorry!**

**And what did you think? I thought it was not very fluffy, but maybe your opinion is different. They are slowly seeing that they don't only like each other as co-workers and best friends. But that's logical, since they are in love with each other :D.**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


	3. Day 2

**A/N: How are you all doing? Survived the 4th of July? I don't know if you have a big party because of that, but here in The Netherlands we have some sort of big party on our own Independence Day, on the 5th of May, and of course, everybody parties hard :D.**

**So, this story is becoming a bit... angsty, maybe. And awkward. Definitely. Dying to read it? Skip the Author's Note then, and go on to the story :D.  
**

**It's really hot here at the moment, almost 28 degree Celsius (don't know how to say it in English, to be honest. In Dutch, it's 'graden Celsius', in which 'graden' is the same as degree in English :D), which is the same as 82 Fahrenheit. It may not sound that much, but for The Netherlands, it is :D.  
The point is: writing stories is difficult in this heat, and it may have caused this story to have... gotten weirder. I know I had this story all written out before I posted it, but I re-read it to check for grammar mistakes, and I may have changed some important things :D.  
And it's difficult to think when it's hot, I figured. So my English may be really bad, but hey, that's me, isn't it? :D  
**

**Anyways, on with this story! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**Day 2**

A warm, breathing item was pushed flush against his side, his arm wrapped around it.

He smiled when he looked at what it was.

Agent Teresa Lisbon was peacefully pressed against his body, still sleeping.

She looked cuddly now that she wasn't ready to shoot him. Her arms were softly wrapped around his waist.

He softly exhaled, to gather his massive feelings.

At dinner last night, he had felt vulnerable when Lisbon discovered his jealousy towards Mashburn. He didn't plan on letting Lisbon know what he thought about the man.

Lisbon seemed happy with Walter. Though Jane didn't agree to the fullest on her decisions regarding the selfish billionaire, that was all Jane wanted at the end of the day: that Lisbon was happy.

Jane himself had sworn to stay celibate until the end of his days. But Jane had no right to pull Lisbon into that promise. It was _his_ vow, not hers.

Yet he couldn't help but feel a slight ache when he found out Mashburn and Lisbon had been sleeping together. Jane just hoped that Mashburn wouldn't break her heart, or he wouldn't live to tell the tale.

Lisbon stirred in his arms, and he looked down. He immediately met her eyes, and she blushed as she realized their intimate situation.

She pulled back, and sat up straight.

"Good morning, Sleepy Head," Jane whispered, and she smiled faintly.

"Hi," she said awkwardly, and stepped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

Jane chuckled.

His feisty team leader, silenced. He had to record it the next time – if there was going to be a next time.

-YulianaHenderson-

She'd woken up in his arms. _His arms_.

Her subconscious mind was messing with her, obviously. Tonight, she would tie herself to her side of the bed so that this wouldn't happen again.

But she couldn't stop thinking about how his arms had felt around her. Strong, muscular, perfect.

She hit her head with her flat hand, and then let the hot water of the shower run down her body. It felt surprisingly good, and mixed with the delicious sent of Amber and Lavender set free by the soap supplied by the hotel, she felt utterly relaxed.

She sighed.

Now, how was she going to deal with the Patrick Jane-debacle?

She hoped he wouldn't pull that much tricks on her, since this was difficult enough for her.

-YulianaHenderson-

What had she done? When she said yes to the sauna, she hadn't realized that you should attend a sauna in at least only a towel wrapped around you, or in bathing clothes. She stared at the small towel. It wouldn't cover that much.

She cursed herself. She had fallen for another Jane trick.

"Darling, are you almost done?" Jane asked.

She quickly decided to put on her bikini. She'd sworn to herself that she wouldn't wear it, because it was just a bit too flimsy for her liking. But since the towel was even smaller, this was the best solution.

She exited the dressing room, and immediately felt Jane's eyes on her body. She blushed, and quickly walked over to the sauna. He chuckled, and followed her.

When they entered the sauna, another couple was also sitting there. Lisbon smiled at the two, and then sat down. Jane decided to sit as close to her as physically possible since they were in a sauna.

Jane looked at the two. He estimated their age around twenty.

Jane reached out his hand for the young woman to shake.

"Hi, I'm Daniel," he said, and the woman smiled at him.

"Amie. This is my husband, Nelson," Amie said, and smiled at the man. He smiled back.

"This is my wife, Roxie," Jane said. Amie politely shook Lisbon's hand. It wasn't like Lisbon liked the undercover name, since Jane had chose it for her. But she didn't have a chance anyway. If Jane had something in mind, you stood no chance in talking it out of him.

"Just married, right?" Jane asked, and Lisbon rolled her eyes. Why did he always need to do his observations?

Amie nodded, and the smile on her face only grew wider.

"Is this your first time in the sauna?" Amie asked after a few minutes of silence.

Jane looked at Lisbon, and smiled.

"Not for me. But for my lovely wife here, yes. It's pretty sweet. It's not that she's not used to warmth, we've been to Fiji for our honeymoon. But she... likes the cold more. Right, Honey?" he asked. Lisbon just sighed, laid down and closed her eyes.

Amie looked at Lisbon, frowning.  
"Oh, she's okay. Don't worry. She's just a bit grumpy because I kept her up most of the night," he said, looking at Lisbon, and Amie and Nelson laughed awkwardly.

Lisbon opened her eyes, and then narrowed them at Jane. He shrugged.

She decided to play with him, since he thought he had all the rights to make her feel embarrassed.

"At least I'm not as bad awful as him. The other day, I really was looking forward to a night of fun, but he didn't want it because he told me he had a headache," Lisbon murmured, and Amie suppressed a chuckle from escaping her mouth.

Jane stared at Lisbon.  
"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?" she asked. Jane swallowed, and Lisbon saw he was thinking of a good reply. But she didn't give him that fun.

"He's really fond of his sleep. At least _I_ give him a night of fun when he wants one," she said, sitting up straight again.

"What's wrong _Honey_, cat got your tongue?" she teased, but he just looked in her eyes. She immediately felt a lump in her throat by his look.

She swallowed.

"I think we're done," Lisbon said, and jumped up. Jane nodded.  
"Yes, we are. You two have a great stay here," Jane said, and followed Lisbon outside.

"What was that?" Lisbon immediately exclaimed as soon as they were far away enough for anyone to hear them.

Jane just smiled at her.

"Was I good?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"Jane, I told you: no terms of endearment, nothing fluffy."

"Meh, where's the fun in that-"

"I'm serious, Jane. We had an agreement."

Jane looked at her.

"Don't you want me to call you Honey, then?" She sighed.

"I guess it's nice."

He smiled.

"You know, I can do much more things to make our 'marriage' more believable-"

"Don't push your luck, Jane."

-YulianaHenderson-

When Jane and Lisbon arrived at the restaurant for lunch, they met Nelson and Amie again.

Jane offered to pay for lunch, which Lisbon found too generous again since he didn't know them. But Jane rested his case: he should, would and could pay for them.

Now, the four of them were sitting in the restaurant, after having talked for almost an hour. Lisbon's phone buzzed, and she excused herself with much pleasure – she didn't really like these two.

"Lisbon," she said as she answered it.

"Hey Boss!" a familiar enthusiastic voice shrieked through the phone. Lisbon smiled.

"Hey Van Pelt! How are you doing there with the case?"

"I should better ask you. Are you coping with Jane? Is he still alive?" Van Pelt asked, and Lisbon chuckled.

"Yes, but barely."

She looked over at Jane, and felt a sudden tingling in her stomach when she saw that Jane was running a hand through his curls, and then laughed. It was almost as if he did it in slow-motion, heightening the level of hotness Lisbon suddenly saw.

"Boss?" Van Pelt asked, and Lisbon shook her head and turned around.

"What?"

Lisbon heard Van Pelt chuckling through the phone.

"I asked you if you made any progress with finding the killer," Van Pelt stated.

"No, not really actually. Jane's talking to a couple we met in the sauna this morning, he says that they are nice people, but I don't really get a good feeling from them."

"What are their names? I can check if they have any records," Van Pelt offered.  
"Nelson and Amie Blakeman," Lisbon said.  
"Okay, I'll let you know when I find something. And Boss, please, have some fun. You're there now, you're going to regret it if you haven't done anything nice when you're back here," Van Pelt ordered, and Lisbon laughed.

"I'll do, thank you," Lisbon said, and hung up.

She returned to Jane and the couple. He looked at her, silently asking who it was.

"Grace," Lisbon said, and Jane smiled.

"Who is Grace?" Nelson asked. Jane looked at Lisbon.

"Our daughter," Jane said, and her eyes almost shot fire. She saw from the corner of her eyes that Amie's eyes lit up.

"Amie, don't worry, she's not. She's... a good friend of mine," Lisbon exclaimed, and saw Jane pouting. _Great, pout all you want, pal._

After a while, their conversation had reached the point of jobs. Jane and Lisbon had talked about this earlier, since they couldn't tell who they really were.

"I teach History at an elementary school in Detroit," Lisbon said. Nelson smiled.

"Hey, me too! Well, not in Detroit, but I too teach History! In Lansing!" Nelson enthusiastically exclaimed. Lisbon smiled at him, but not an honest smile.

"And I'm an accountant at a small Manufacturing Company in Saginaw. How about you, Amie?" Jane asked. The girl smiled.

"I'm a principal dancer at the Royal Academy of Dance in Milwaukee," she said, and Jane's eyes lit up.

"A dancer? I love dancing!" Jane exclaimed. But Jane didn't notice what had happened: Jane and Lisbon had made an imaginary life in Michigan, where these two seemed to live too. What if they would find out that they were lying?

"Nelson and I were planning on walking around the city. Do you want to join us?" Amie asked. Lisbon looked at Jane. It was his choice.

"I would love to, but I'm afraid I have to say no, Amie. Roxie and I are going to the beach," he said, and Amie nodded.

"Okay! Well, have a nice day!" Amie said, grabbed Nelson's hand and pulled him into the direction of the elevators.  
Lisbon let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over," she said. Jane frowned.  
"How so?"

"They just give me creeps. That's all," she said.

"Okay. Shall we go to the beach then?"

-YulianaHenderson-

Jane and Lisbon had just spent hours on the beach, sunbathing a bit - for as much that was possible since there wasn't that much sun - and swam in the sea.

Jane had offered they could walk over the beach. Lisbon had groaned, but complied.

And now they were walking over the beach, their hands linked, and on bare feet.

The feeling they both got from holding hands was suffocating them, making them unable to talk. Not that they had anything to talk about. They spent almost every minute of every day with the other back in Sacramento, they didn't have any social life after work.

Jane looked at Lisbon. The sun was about to sink into the sea, shooting his last sunbeams into the city. The sun was doing great magic in making Lisbon's face lit up. His breath stopped momentarily caught in his throat at the beauty of this woman next to him.

He smiled.  
"What are you thinking?" she asked, and he raised his free hand in defense.

"Nothing."

She frowned, but let it go.

"It's hot, isn't it?" Jane asked, and Lisbon nodded.

"It is, yes," she said, smiling. She then kicked in the water, making it jump up into Jane's face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, and did the same.

They were loudly laughing, wetting each other, until they looked into each other's eyes.

And Jane knew in that moment that he had lost. He couldn't keep cool regarding Lisbon. He couldn't lie to her. He couldn't lie to _himself_.

He slowly approached her, which made her look down at the ground, feeling shy. He couldn't help but faintly smile at how she looked not like herself.

He put his finger under her chin, making her look up, and saw so much beauty in her eyes it was almost too much for him.

But he bowed down and linked their lips. Fireworks exploded in their heads.

It felt the same as the day before when Jane grabbed her hand: a spark of electricity beamed through the place where they were linked, but they couldn't pull back.

Lisbon opened her mouth, and Jane entered her mouth with his tongue, playing a game with hers.

Her arms went to his neck, and his hands around her waist, both trying to pull the other closer.

Lisbon pulled back, heavily panting. Their eyes never left the other, though.

He brushed her cheek.  
"We, uhm, should get back to the, eh, hotel," Lisbon stuttered. Jane smiled.

"We, uhm, should, dear Lisbon," he said, imitating her. She hit his arm.

"Don't patronize me," she said, and grabbed his hand.

-YulianaHenderson-

The dinner was silent, like last night, but different silent.

Yesterday, they just didn't know what to say, but now, they were still overwhelmed by the kiss.

Jane still wasn't sure if Lisbon shared his feelings. Well, he was sure she didn't share his feelings. Sure, she could be in love with him too, but the major need to have her in his life was something too strong that it would be cruel if she felt it too.

He looked up from his meal, choking when he looked into her eyes and his feelings burst out of his heart.

She smiled at him.

"Did you have anything planned for tomorrow?" she asked. He nodded.  
"In fact I have, Lisbon. There are lots of massages here. I figured you wanted to get some," he said, and her smile widened.

"I do, thank you," she said.

He suddenly grabbed her free hand, and she startled, looking down at their linked hands.

"Lisbon, there is something I've been needing to tell you for a long time now," he started, and her facial expression got all serious.

"Okay," she quietly said, and Jane swallowed.  
"I... Uhm, I l-" he started. But he couldn't say it. The word was not meant to be spoken from his lips.

"I like... working with you. And... thanks, for saving me. All these years," he whispered. He saw a faint disappointment in her eyes at these words, and his heart broke a bit when he realized that it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"You're welcome, Jane," she replied, and he faintly smiled. He looked at his food, feeling ashamed he couldn't say it.

Since when was it _that_ difficult? He had never had problems with saying 'I love you'. He had told Angela many times. And Charlotte. So why did it take so much effort to tell Lisbon?

-YulianaHenderson-

They had grown suddenly silent when they arrived at the hotel room.

They got changed, and got into bed. The swimming in the sea had tired them, and now, they were dying to sleep a bit.

They were both laying on their backs, staring at the ceiling, when Lisbon turned only her head to look at Jane.

"Jane?"

"Hmm?"  
"What you, ehm... Were about to say, in the restaurant... Or, what you said... was that actually what you wanted to say?"

He turned onto his side. Looked her in her eyes.  
"What do you think?" he asked, and she sighed.  
"Okay, never mind," she said, and turned onto her side too, but her back facing him.

He scooped closer, brushing her hair out of her neck, pressing her tiny body against his.

"I... No, it wasn't exactly what I wanted to tell you."

She swallowed. He kissed her neck.

"What... _did_ you want to tell me then?" she asked. He traced her arm with only his index finger, sending shivers down Lisbon's spine.

"I can't tell you right now... But I will eventually," he whispered in her ear. She sighed, and nodded.

"Okay," she replied, turned onto her back again and closed her eyes. He was still pressed against her side. He looked down at her, and soon, she was asleep.

His heart ached so much for her. He longed to tell her, make her his. Hold her in his arms, make so much love to her they could easily die from a heart attack.

But he just couldn't. Not yet, at least.

He traced her lips with his thumb. So full and beautiful.

He placed a small kiss on her cheek, before closing his eyes too.

His hands subconsciously wandered down her body, but he pulled it back.

Instead he grabbed her hand, kissed it, and then too fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the awkwardness comes in the next chapter, but hey, this was bit strange too, wasn't it? This story is slowly turning in something different than I wanted it initially. I hadn't figured that Jane would have this whole problem with saying 'I love you'. I don't know why I even thought about it, but it seemed logical, I dunno why :D.  
**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow, I guess. It will also be the last chapter! I know, it may sound fast and all, but you have no idea how long next chapter is :D. Because it's long. Very long. For me, that is :D.  
**

**What do you think? Do you like this Jane and Lisbon: close, but not close enough? Let me know in a REVIEW, thank you!  
**


	4. Day 3

**A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the reviews and alerts! It makes me feel like this isn't a crappy story :D.**

**Anyways, on with the story! I wanted to write a long sentimental Author's Note about how much I appreciate everything you do for me, and about the heat here and about how I'm suffering a major headache at the moment and walking is just too painful, but hey, that's not interesting for you, so I won't talk much about it :D.  
**

**The last chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and there may be a bit... weird moments in this chapter, what happened before them was actually M (If you know what I mean...) but I'm not actually the M-rated person (I read it, though, but that's not really interesting) so I can't write it, and therefore, this story couldn't be M-rated. But _maybe_ you think that it was, in fact, M-rated. But hey, I tried :D.  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, sadly.**

* * *

**Day 3  
**

Lisbon awoke to faint kisses on her cheek.

She opened her eyes, and was immediately awake when she saw Jane looking into her eyes.

She instantly cupped his face, pulled him closer and kissed him.

His hands went through her already disheveled hair, and moved closer. They found no way to come any closer, so she pulled him on top of her.

He stopped kissing her, and she looked at him, suddenly scared she did something wrong.

He looked into her eyes again, and she swallowed.

"I... Good morning," he whispered, placed a small kiss on her lips, and pushed himself off of her.

He walked into the bathroom, and she buried her face into her pillow.

Of course she knew what he had wanted to say the evening before. Of course. He had told her _she_ was easy to read, but he was too sometimes.

He wanted to admit his feelings to her, but he couldn't. Whenever Lisbon was with him, she had the feeling that she had to compete with the memories of Angela and Charlotte. That he saw a split screen before his eyes: Angela and Charlotte on one side of the screen, and her on the other. And that he always chose their side.

He felt guilty if he told her he loves her. And of course she could somehow understand it. But she needed to hear it from him, before they could throw themselves in such a relationship.

She groaned.

But of course she couldn't blame only him. Because she hadn't told him either. Because she was afraid that he was confused and therefore turned to her, and that she took advantage of him.

She was afraid. So afraid. Because with Jane, you never knew what to expect. He was a mystery to everybody, even to her.

She turned around and sat up straight, wiping at her eyes.

She wasn't going to cry. Because he was here, with her. He had kissed her. Twice already. But it was still difficult for her.

She reached for the clock next to her bed. 11 am.

She got out of bed and went to check her phone. No messages.

She dialed Van Pelt's number, and soon, said woman answered her phone.

"Van Pelt?"

"Do you have something about these two?" asked Lisbon immediately. Lisbon heard some rustling, most likely from forms and other files on Van Pelt's desk. Lisbon had no idea what the girl did on her computer all day. Even when they weren't working on a case, she was typing away on her computer. Maybe she was writing a book or something.

"Uhm... They're clean: I found nothing, nowhere. Not even a speeding or parking ticket."

"Okay, thank you-"

"Is something wrong, Boss?" Van Pelt asked, and Lisbon sighed.

"No, everything's fine here. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"And the rest of the team?"

"Boss, stop it. I can hear something is wrong. What did Jane do wrong?" Van Pelt asked, clearly worried, and Lisbon couldn't help but smile a bit. Why did everything always have to be Jane's fault?

"You mean apart from being born?" Lisbon asked, and Van Pelt laughed.

"Okay, everything is fine. Let me know if you need something," Van Pelt said, on which Lisbon replied a happy 'okay' and hung up.

She put her phone back in her jeans. She got up and got changed. She chose the comfortable sweatpants and tank top. She had no idea if Jane wanted to do other things before they went to these massages.

She descended the stairs, and walked over to the big windows. The city _did_ look great from here. The sun was up for a few hours already, and was preparing herself for the blazing hours between twelve and three. She sighed.

Then she felt warm hands on her upper arms, and swallowed.

Jane kissed her neck.

When she turned around in his arms, he stroked her cheeks. She did the same on his cheeks.

"You know you can tell me, right?" she whispered. He nodded.  
"I do."

She stared into his eyes for a while, before she coughed, and pulled away from his arms.

"So what did you have in store for today?" she asked, and walked over to the couch in the living room.

"Well, I had these massages planned. But maybe you can pick something you want," he offered. She smiled faintly.

"No, the massages are fine," she said, and he nodded.

"Alright. Shall we go?" he asked, and she got up. He grabbed her hand.

-YulianaHenderson-

The masseur had asked Jane if he wanted to have a massage too, but Jane declined.

Only Lisbon needed it.

That wasn't true. Only Lisbon _deserved_ it. Because _he_ was being the worst partner you could ever imagine.

What was he going to do with his feelings? He loved Lisbon so much, the longing for her grew bigger with everyday, even every minute. His love for Lisbon was so big, so constantly aching that Jane felt his heart was about to explode.

He sank down in a chair in the Main Hall, and rested his head in his hands, looking at the floor.

He just had to find the courage to tell her. He needed to forget Charlotte and Angela. They were not here. They would want him to tell her too.

He swallowed, the tears burning in his eyes slowly fading.

He would tell her. Definitely. She needed to know that she could never leave him anymore.

He looked up, and looked straight in the eyes of Amie.

"Hey," she said, and he smiled faintly.  
"Hey."

"What is wrong?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing, really."

"Are you sure? Because it doesn't look like it. Where is Roxie?" she asked, and Jane internally laughed at the name. What a stupid name for Lisbon. Teresa fit her perfectly, Roxie sounded like she came straight from Las Vegas as a nightclub dancer. And she was far too good to be that.

"She's there. Getting a massage," he answered, and she nodded.  
"And you didn't need one?"

"Nope," he said, and she smiled faintly.

"Do you love her?" she asked, and he looked up into her eyes. He nodded.  
"With all my heart."

She nodded.  
"I can see that, you know? From the way you look at her. She must mean a lot to you."

Jane looked at the floor.

"She does."  
"Then tell her."

"I do tell her-"  
"No you don't. Daniel, I know you for two days now, which is not really much, but in the times I've seen you together with Roxie, you weren't fluffy once. You didn't touch. You didn't kiss. You didn't show her how happy you are with her to us. I know you are, but you don't show it."

He looked at her. She was right.

"You're right. Thanks," he said quietly. She shrugged.

"No problem," she said, and smiled.

"I'll show her, if you tell Nelson you're pregnant," he said, and her eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"I can see those things, Amie. I saw you frequently touching your belly, looking at Nelson all the while. You need to watch what you do with your hands."

She blushed.

"I... I'll tell him. I just think it's a bit too fast... Right? I mean, we're only married for a few months. I'm afraid he'll run away."

"He won't. Trust me. He needs you as much as you need him," he said, and she smiled faintly, "and children are great."

"Do you and Roxie have children?" she asked, and Jane swallowed.

"No, we don't."

"Why not? If that's not too personal, of course."  
"No, it's not. Roxie and I... I'm still waiting for the perfect moment in both our lives to get children, but that moment hasn't passed yet. I know it will come, but... I'm just afraid we will die without children."

"Because...?"

"Because Roxie isn't as young as you anymore. She soon won't be able to get children anymore."

"So you screwed up?" she asked, and Jane chuckled a bit.

"I'm afraid so," he said, and Amie's face showed too much sympathy from such a young woman.

"But you're still happy with her?" Amie asked, and Jane nodded. And then, tears sprang into his eyes, and Amie saw.

"Aw, don't cry Daniel!" she exclaimed, sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

"It will be alright, trust me," she whispered, and Jane nodded.

"I hope so," he whispered, and she brushed his cheek.

"It will. Keep positive," she whispered, and he smiled faintly. She pulled away when Jane managed to have a bit control over his tears.

"Daniel, I need to go now, but make sure to tell Roxie, okay?" she asked, and he smiled.  
"I'll do, Amie. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome. Again," she said, smiling and walked away.

At that moment Lisbon came walking into the Main Hall.

"And?" he asked, and she smiled faintly.

"It was great," she said, and he smiled. He approached her and grabbed her hand.

"Beach again?" he asked, and she nodded.

-YulianaHenderson-

Her hands trembled in his. He couldn't help but notice. Despite the massage.

She was not rested at all.

She was looking at the people on the beach. It was the middle of the day, and the beach was completely crowed.

Jane squeezed her hand gently, but she didn't react.

He then stopped walking, causing her to turn around, and he immediately kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, but she didn't open her mouth like she did yesterday.

He pulled back on an instant, and looked her in the eye.

"I love you, Teresa," he whispered. Jane saw immediate tears stinging in her eyes. She tip-toed and kissed him.

Only now, she opened her mouth, and he happily invaded it.

She brushed his curls, and he cupped her cheeks.

She pulled back slightly, only to look at him.

"That was all you had to say. I'll be here for you. Let me help you with everything. With Red John. You can shout at me as many times as you want, let out your desperation and frustration. But don't lock me out. Don't ignore me, don't ignore your feelings. Be open to me."

Jane smiled faintly, and brushed her cheek.

"How can I deserve you? I'm nothing-"

"You're not nothing. Because you're you. Despite everything you've been through, you still found a way of silently dealing with that. You're not an island, Jane. You still love. You're not a monster. _He_ is. You have real people that help you, all _he_ has are robots, cruel people."

"You're such a saint," he whispered. She smiled.

"You bet I am. But let me in. Let me help you. Together, we can fix this. And I'll promise you, I'll help you until I'm dead. I promise," she said, though the last two words were whispered, and quickly ran a hand through his hair.

"And oh, I love you too," she added, and he chuckled.

"I know, my favorite book," he whispered, and she frowned.

"Your _what_?" He smiled.

"My favorite book. As you might know, I read people like books. Some people are terrible to read, so obvious and cheesy. But you, my dear Lisbon, never fail to surprise me. I love reading you," he said, and she just smiled.

"Weirdo," she said, and he bowed down again and kissed her. For a reason, the wedding ring on his finger started to burn.

He pulled back from Lisbon, and she frowned.

He just raised his hand, took off the ring and put it in one of his pockets.

When he focused back on Lisbon's eyes, he found confusion lingering there.

"Guilt," he said simply.

"You needn't feel guilty. First, it's not your fault that they are dead. Second, they wouldn't want you to stay alone for the rest of your life."

Jane kissed her forehead.

"You know Lisbon, I really need to get back to the hotel now," he whispered, and she frowned. But then she realized what he meant, and just grabbed his hand and pulled him into the direction of the hotel.

-YulianaHenderson-

Jane breathed in Lisbon's hair.

He was still heavily panting, but that didn't matter.

Lisbon's head was on his chest, and she was placing kisses on the naked flesh.

His hand wandered down from her arms to her waist.

"You know what I just realized?" Jane asked, and she looked up.

"Well?"

"We actually got paid for this," he said, and she chuckled.

"Of course. Patrick Jane, always focused on his money," she teased, and he gently hit her arm.

"But I really enjoyed it," he whispered, and she smiled.

Another kiss on his chest.

"I did too," she replied. They laid there in silence for a while, before Lisbon broke it again.

"What do you want to do the rest of the day?"

"Stay in bed?"

She shook her head.

"We have to catch a murderer, remember?" she asked, and he pouted. She moved up to meet him eye-level.

"We're here for another night, Jane. Plenty of time," she whispered. He groaned.

"You know I'm bad with waiting," he whispered against her mouth. She smiled a bit.

"I know," she replied, and kissed him.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Do you have _any_ idea who might be it? Because I'm afraid I haven't been paying attention the last days," Lisbon said, as they walked down the hall.

Jane smiled.

"You do, don't you?" Lisbon asked, but then raised her hands to stop him in his answer. "Never mind, of course you do."

They stepped into the elevator, and as soon as the doors closed, Lisbon turned to Jane.

"Who is it?"

He thought for a moment, before saying "Nelson."

"How do you know?"

"Well, Amie can't be it. She's too sweet. Besides, she's pregnant, she wouldn't have committed the murder because she's worrying about the baby. But Nelson... He's got that killer vibe around him. He keeps trying to be found interesting, to be found nice. Especially by you."

She rolled her eyes.

"I won't even ask _how_ you found this all out," she said, as the doors of the elevator opened again.

"Hey, you can count on me for that, don't you remember?" he asked, but she just continued walking. He saw a slight sway to the hips.

The minx.

-YulianaHenderson-

Van Pelt stared at her computer screen.

She was bad. She should be put in prison.

She had totally looked over this. How could she do that? She was the worst agent you could ever imagine.

Rigsby saw something was wrong with Van Pelt, and approached her.

"What's wrong?"

Van Pelt looked at him, then at her screen and then at him again.

"You remember when I told Lisbon that couple was clean?"

Rigsby nodded.

"He's not. That guy, Nelson. His father was a drug addict, and was put in prison when Nelson was ten. I know not to judge anyone before I get to know them, but Jane would immediately say that that boy is a walking time-bomb."

Rigsby stared at her.

"What did you just say?"

"It doesn't matter, I just have to call Lisbon," she said, and frantically began dialing Lisbon's phone number.

-YulianaHenderson-

"Hey Roxie, Daniel!" Amie exclaimed as she saw Jane and Lisbon walking in the Main Hall. She ran over to them, joy visible on her face. She looked at how Jane and Lisbon were holding each other – both their arms around the other's waist – and then smiled at Jane.

"I told you. But Nelson and I were actually planning on walking through the city again! Los Angeles is such a beautiful city and we love it here! Care to join us?" she asked, and Lisbon looked at Jane. Obviously the two had been talking to each other, but Lisbon knew not to question Jane.

Just when Jane was about to say yes, Lisbon's phone buzzed.

"Excuse me, I have to take this," Lisbon said and walked away from the group.

Lisbon didn't even get the chance to state her name.

"Lisbon! I'm so sorry and I don't know how I've missed this!"

"Calm down, Van Pelt. What's wrong?" she asked, trying to calm down the girl.

"This is somehow a Jane-hunch, but I'm telling you nonetheless. Nelson's father was a drug addict and put in prison for murder."

"Your point is?"

"It's Nelson. Nelson's the killer."

Lisbon froze.  
"Okay, good work Grace," she said, and hung up.

She turned around, and saw Nelson joining the two. Lisbon ran over to the group, and immediately ran into Nelson. They fell to the floor, and Amie let out a yell.

"Lisbon!" Jane exclaimed, on which Amie looked at him in confusion.

But Lisbon focused on Nelson.

"I'm sorry I have to ruin your honeymoon, Nelson, but you're under arrest for the murder of Joseph Graham. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," Lisbon rambled as she helped the man stand up. She felt for her handcuffs, but found she left them in the hotel room.

She looked around and saw some ropes. She motioned for Jane to grab them, and he did.

She tied his hands together.

"Roxie, you're making a big mistake, I'm innocent."

"Yeah right, you're as innocent as Jane." Lisbon could feel Jane's glare in her back.

Nelson frowned.

"Who?"

"Never mind. You're coming with us to the station," Lisbon said, and was about to exit the hotel, when Jane quickly approached her.

"Sorry to spoil the fun, but would you want the team to see you like this?" he asked, and she looked down. She still was wearing the casual sweatpants and tank top. She groaned, and walked over to the elevator.

"Lisbon, I'll take Amie with me," Jane said, and Lisbon absent-mindedly nodded.

-YulianaHenderson-

"You are not Daniel. And Roxie is not Roxie?"

Jane shook his head.

"Who are you then?" she asked. Jane felt sorry for the girl. Her husband had just been arrested for murder, and the people she grew fond of turned out to be different than they seemed.  
"I am Patrick Jane. I'm a consultant with the CBI. Roxie is Senior Special Agent Teresa Lisbon. She's my... boss."

Amie's eyes widened. Then she looked at her lap, then at him again, she looked practically everywhere.

"And I assume you're not married either?" she asked, and Jane smiled.

"No, I'm afraid not. And the girl, Grace, that kept calling Lisbon was one of her agents."

"But I... oh God," she said as the truth sank in.

"I told you to tell her that you love her," she whispered, and Jane chuckled.

"Yes, you did. But you thought that we were married. I'm not blaming you, Amie," he said, and placed a hand on her knee.

"But I might have to ask you to come with us to Sacramento," he asked, and she nodded.

"S- Sure," she stuttered, and he sighed.

"It's not your fault Nelson turned out like this, Amie. You thought he was a good man. You were blind," he said. Well, Jane himself was blind too. But blind not to see Lisbon all these years.

"But... Did you tell her?" she asked. He smiled his 1000-watt smile at her, and he could see her face lit up a bit. His charms always had a positive effect on people.

"I did."

"But... But you weren't married?"

"I have been working with Lisbon for years now. She was always my best friend. But I had feelings for her. For a long time. You were the right push in the right direction to finally say it," he said, and she smiled faintly.

"I'm glad that you found each other because of me," she whispered, and suddenly burst into crying. Jane sighed, and took her in his arms, letting her cry her eyes out in the crook of his neck.

Lisbon soon exited the elevator, Nelson in front of her. It looked rather stupid: a tall, young boy, being arrested by Little Miss Fierce.

"I called the TPDs to escort Nelson back to Sacramento. We'll help Amie pack all her stuff and we're going back to Sacramento too," Lisbon said, and Jane nodded.

"Okay. So no other night in this hotel?" Jane asked, innocently, and Lisbon rolled her eyes as she exited the hotel with Nelson.

-YulianaHenderson-

Lisbon was driving.

Jane was sitting in the passenger seat. Lisbon told him to sit next to Amie and try to calm her down a bit, since the girl had been crying for a long time now, but Jane insisted on sitting next to Lisbon.

Jane occasionally looked in the rear-view mirror, to check on Amie. She was coping well, for her age and experience with life.

Jane smiled at Lisbon.  
"What, Jane?"

He shrugged.

"Nothing. You just promised me a night of fun," he said, and she suppressed a chuckle.

"I will still love you when we're back in Sacramento," she said, and his smile only grew wider.

He turned around in his seat, to look at Amie.

"You have a weakness for tall guys, right?" he asked, and he saw confusion in her red eyes. He shrugged, then looked at Lisbon, who eyed him suspiciously, and then focused back on the road in front of him.

Lisbon looked in the rear-view mirror and caught the girl's stare. She looked helpless.

"Don't mind Jane, he's a child."

-YulianaHenderson-

"Agent Cho?" a Sac PD asked as he entered the bullpen. Said man jumped up.

"Yes?"

The Sac stepped aside and there stood a young, tall man. He looked tired and sad.

"Nelson Blakeman. Agent Lisbon asked the TPDs to send him to you."

Cho eyed the young man again.

"Okay thanks," he deadpanned, took over the boy and walked to one of the interrogation rooms, Van Pelt following him.

-YulianaHenderson-

"It's a pleasure to talk to you, Nelson. I've heard a lot about you," Van Pelt said. She and Lisbon were doing to interrogation, Van Pelt sitting opposite from Nelson, and Lisbon was leaning against the wall, which could've been a Jane action, but she didn't mind.

"I swear, I haven't done anything," Nelson said.

"You can keep saying that, but we know that's not true. I'll sit here until you confess, Nelson," Van Pelt said. Nelson swallowed, and looked down at his lap.

"I haven't done anything," he kept whispering. Van Pelt shot a Lisbon a worried look, but the latter waved it away.

-YulianaHenderson-

At the other end of the mirror, Cho and Jane were looking at the scene.

"He did it," Cho said, dryly, and Jane smiled. But when Jane was about to walk back into the bullpen, Cho grabbed his arm.

"You hurt Lisbon, I hurt you."

"I know, Cho."

"I'm serious, Jane. Lisbon means a lot to me. And I know you. You tend to say things before you think about it. Don't mess it up," he said, and Jane's face went serious.

"I'm serious too, Cho. I know. Lisbon means everything to me too," he said, and looked back at Lisbon. Why was it she looked much more attracting now that they admitted their love for each other? The butterflies in his stomach made moon-high somersaults when he caressed her body with his eyes.

"I'm watching you, Jane," Cho said, and left the room.

Jane walked into the interrogation room, eyeing Lisbon. She nodded, and left the room. But not before 'accidently' brushing her body past his. He suppressed a groan, and sat down beside Van Pelt.

-YulianaHenderson-

Jane crashed down beside Lisbon, and pulled her in his arms, showered her face with butterfly kisses. They were silent for a long time, just reveling in each other's arms.  
"I still can't believe that Nelson committed the murder. I didn't like the kid, but he didn't seem bad," Lisbon finally said.

"That's because you're a good person. Good people tend to be too naïve," he said. She slapped his arm.

"I'm not naïve."

"Yes, you are, my sweet. But did I say it's a bad thing?" he asked, and she rolled her eyes.

"I guess not," she replied, and he kissed her nose.

"You guessed right. Now, I don't believe Madeleine wants us to jump each other at work, so I figured you would want to go away for the weekend," he said. She looked up at him.

"And I don't believe Hightower wants us to take a few days off for that-"

"Yet she does. I talked with her."

Lisbon groaned.

"Another weekend with Mister Annoyance," she shrieked, and he smiled a bit.

"I can easily put us in only a room, as long as there is a bed," he joked, and she rolled her eyes again.

"What are you going to do with Amie?"

He sighed, lightly.

"She wants an abortion, and a divorce. But she doesn't have enough money. Guess I'll lose some money to help a good girl," he said. She smiled.

"That's nice, Jane," she whispered, and he looked down at her.

"I _am_ nice," he said, and she huffed.

"Yeah right."

* * *

**A/N: Do you understand know what I meant with M-rated? Oh well :D.**

**So, what do you think? Was it a good story? Boring, cheesy?  
**

**But this was it then for this story! I really enjoyed writing it, since Jane and Lisbon were quite cute in this one :D.  
**

**I am currently busy with writing a Jisbon + children fic, let me know if you're interested!  
**

**And let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you, and see you at my next fic! Love you all!  
**


End file.
